Tiffany Young
Perfil *thumb|266pxNombre Artístico: 'Tiffany. *'Nombre Real: '''Stephanie Hwang. '''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany,Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 163cm. *'Peso: 47 kg. *'''Tipo de Sangre: O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)'' Peliculas *I AM. (Actriz) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. ' Sub-Unidad:'' TaeTiSeo. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluido), Ingles (Fluido), Chino (Basico), Japones (Basico),Español (Basico). *'Descubrimiento: '2004, SM Casting System. *'Colegio: ' Korea Kent Foreign School, South Pointe Middle School, Diamond Bar High School en California. *'Especialidades: 'Arte, Musica, Deportes. *'Hobbie: 'Ir de compas y Bailar. *'Su lema es: 'La practica hace la perfección. *'Religión: 'Cristiana. *'Canción Favorita del Grupo: 'Baby Baby y The Boys ( Ya que ella compuso la letra en Inglés). *'Compañera de Cuarto: 'Ultimamente duerme con HyoYeon. *'Color Favorito: '''Rosado, Plateado y Morado. *Es muy amiga de Sun Ye de Wonder Girls. *Es muy trabajadora en todo lo que hace. *Su parte del cuerpo que más le dan confianza son sus uñas de las manos y de los pies. *Es conocida junto con Daesung como la pareja del odio en Family Outing. *Una vez se puso a llorar porque le costaba mucho aprender coreano, pero llorar es algo que no le gusta mucho. *Es la más sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung al igual ellas dos son las que tienen la piel muy delicada. *Tiffany y Jessica nacieron en el mismo hospital y fueron a la misma secundaria. *Su nombre coreano es Hwang Mi Young pero no le gusta ese nombre. *Admira a Mariah Carey. *En las promociones de Hoot, Tiffany se lesionó la rodilla. *No se lleva muy bien con los bebés, ya que ella dice que cuando los toma en brazos empiezan a llorar. *Confesó que casi no usaba los guantes rosas en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "''Manos de Gigante. *Si no hubiera sido cantante seria abogada. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin ,declaro ser su fan e incluso en un video se muestran a sus compañeras molestandole por esto pero ella dijo que solo eran buenos amigos *Es muy cercana a Siwon de SuJu, incluso las fans le hicieron un nombre de pareja (Sifany). *Tiene una de las sonrisas mas hermosas entre los Idols, por lo que es llamada Diosa de la Sonrisa. *El actor Daniel Radcliffe de Harry Potter, la nombro como la SNSD mas bella. *Para el musical de FAME, tuvo que besar en la boca a Jungmo del grupo TRAX. *Kim Hyun Joong dijo que ella parecia un angel. *Wooyoung de 2PM dijo en un programa "Solo a Tiffany le sienta bien la sonrisa de ojos". *Ella compuso el rap de THE BOYS en vers. ingles. *Ella tiene muchos mas fans en Europa y USA. *En un programa fue elegida como la miembro con mejores piernas. *Es una de las miembros que mas gasta su dinero ,ya que simpre que le gusta comprar. *Le gusta utilizar pintalabios con colores fuertes. *También mencionaron que le gusta utilizar ropa con colores vivos. *Su personalidad es muy hermosa junto con la de Sunny. *Una de las cosas más admirables de Tiffany, es lo mucho que trabaja. *Cuando SNSD estaba en Japón para una sesión de fotos, Tiffany se enteró de que uno de los trabajadores de allí no tenía nada para comer en el desayuno, así que ella le dio de su almuerzo y le compró bocadillos *Es la 5 rapera de snsd , en orden hyoyeon , yuri , sooyoung , yoona y tiffany Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera